


Don't Worry About Rules

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Pre-Relationship, Trans Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Clary and Izzy have a bit of a heated moment when Izzy brings Clary to her new bedroom.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Don't Worry About Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is divergent from actual canon, but it's meant to take place soon after the Shadowhunters discover Clary's existence.

“There aren’t many rules,” Izzy said as she led Clary down a smaller hallway that led to the bedrooms. “No curfews or things like that. We’re soldiers, but we stay out of each other’s business. I’m a pro at keeping secrets. You can tell me anything.”

She tossed a smile over her shoulder that Clary couldn’t interpret. Isabelle’s confidence was the first thing Clary had noticed about her, and one day later, she still couldn’t handle Izzy’s charms being directed at her.

“In a way, you’re lucky,” Izzy said, slowing down to walk at Clary’s side. “You’re just an average Shadowhunter.”

Clary snorted.

“I didn’t know Shadowhunters existed a few days ago. Every single Shadowhunter in this place could have me pinned to the ground in five seconds flat. I’m well below _average_.”

Izzy knocked her shoulder with Clary’s.

“Not what I meant,” she said with a smirk. “What I meant is that you don’t have an old family name, so no one has any expectations. I’m a Lightwood; we have a whole book of rules. You can do as you please for the most part.”

“And you can’t do what you want?” Clary asked. That didn’t match with what she’d learned about Izzy so far. “What exactly does being a Lightwood mean?”

Isabelle smirked and leaned past Clary to push open the door to her new bedroom. Clary let the question go as she inspected the space.

It was decorated in a modern fashion that, while not Clary’s personal style, was nonetheless tasteful. It looked a lot like a higher end hotel room, and Clary hoped it would feel more like her own after she spent time there.

Isabelle made herself comfortable on the bed as Clary sat down her bag and began removing the few things she’d salvaged from her destroyed home. Her drawings came out first. She inspected them carefully, making sure no harm had come to them after she’d hastily shoved them in her bag. 

Aside from a few wrinkles, they were fine.

She watched as Isabelle picked them up and inspected them for herself. While Clary never kept her art a secret, she couldn’t help but feel nervous whenever others looked at it. A number of them might reveal that Clary was trans, a fact she hadn’t yet shared with the other girl. When Izzy flipped the sketchbook open to a drawing of two women in an embrace, Clary became fascinated with the other contents of her bag.

“This is gorgeous,” Izzy said softly, running her hands over the picture.

Clary cleared her throat.

“Thank you.”

A spark returned to Izzy’s eyes, and she leaned forward.

“Lightwoods have a lot of rules,” she said, her face a touch too close to Clary’s, “but you don’t have to worry about them. After all, I rarely do myself.”

And with that, she flounced out of the room, leaving a red-faced Clary to stare at her own drawing until the warmth in her cheeks had cooled down.


End file.
